Hunted In The Dark I: Sunset
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: In the beggining of the hunt, the boys were hunted. And it spread to their friends, families, and even seperate worlds. Watch this disaster through the eyes of Percy Jackson and Danny Rand. Also a crossover with the Slender Man. ( Maybe under Mythology or the Slender games; Slender Man writings need their own categories, in my opinion.)
1. Intro: The Face in Lightning

**( I dropped the original plot because then this thing would change into a 60-chapter book! And I was planning on making a sequel! You can make your own twisted version of the story, but I would prefer if you name it Hunted In The Dark: ( Insert whatever you want here), just so everyone knew what the original was. Easy enough? Now write, my bro army of Fanfictioners! Sorry, hades23 if you liked the original better. But as I said, you are free to make your own version. By the way, nothing much is going to change, except the fact that Slender won't be killing an army of your favorite heroes. Just most of them.)**

Location: In Sally Jackson's car, driving toward Camp Half-Blood, on Farm Road, Long Island, New York

Time: A little after two P.M., soon after The Sea Of Monsters takes place

Day: -5; The hunt starts in five days.

Percy Jackson's P.O.V.

_It's just a call back to camp for some random reason._ I thought nervously as I buckled my seatbelt. _There's no need to be freaked out, Percy. Just chill out, okay? _

"Percy, is something wrong?", my mom asked me. I tensed, and then relaxed.

"It's nothing, Mom. Just my nerves wracking my brain.", I sighed.

"Don't worry, Percy. Chiron would have told us if it was drastically important."

(Chiron is the trainer of all heroes. He's a centaur, or a man from the waist up, horse from the waist down. He's also the son of Kronos {sore subject}.)

I decided to take my mom's advice, and began to relax. My eyes drifted to the scenery outside of my window. I popped in a pair of headphones, and started listening to some of my favorite artists on my mp3 player.

We came to the part of some woods where my mom was abducted by the minotaur about a year ago. Instantly, I became ultra-paranoid. I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the minotaur. I studied the woods from the window a little more carefully; besides countless trees, there seemed to be something looking back at me. I couldn't see exactly what it was, but I knew something was out there, watching me. Wait, I could almost make out something through the tree line. It looked like a person, or maybe a ghost. I couldn't see the face very well, and a looming shadow seemed to lurk behind the body. An oak tree passed in a blur, and it was gone.

I thought I heard something whisper, " Perseus Jackson... I will find you..."

It started to rain and I looked forward, trying to keep my mind off of what I just experienced. My eyes roamed constantly because of my ADHD, but I always tried to avoid the window. Curiosity consumed me , and I glanced back at the window. _Where is it!?,_ I thought._ It couldn't have just disappeared!_

Suddenly, lightning lit up the canopy my mom was driving through. I saw the light flash right before my eyes, and a face appeared right outside of my window. It wasn't even a face, really; it was a head missing eyes, ears , hair, and a mouth. It had a stub of what could have been a nose, and empty eye sockets stared back at me. My eyes filled with terror, and that's a lot coming from me. But...I didn't know why I was terrified to death. It was probably from the loud ringing that made my head fuzzy, or the fact that _the guy did not have a face_. Or the fact that_ he had giant vine thingies sprouting from his back_.

Still, I screamed, screamed like I never had, closed my eyes tightly, and curled into a fetal position.  
My mom's car swerved all over the slick, wet road. We slid off toward a ditch, and then we stopped about a foot from an oak tree.

"Percy, you startled me! Son, what's wrong with you?", she demanded. I didn't reply out of fear, and I figured she would see why in a few seconds.

I felt the lightning flash violently again, and opened my eyes slightly. He was gone...

I took a shaky breath, and I told her that I saw something out of the window. She asked me what I saw; I replied that I saw something, and that I had no idea what it was. My head was spinning, and I suggested that we should hurry and get to camp before anything else happens.  
She gave me a silent-agreement look, and her new DeLorean sped off toward the strawberry fields.


	2. Drowning in The Darkness

**(A/N: Find the page, find it! And don't turn around! ****_Just a_****_thought... Oh, and the original idea for this story came up when my friend, The One Who Kept Her Powers, and I looked up Slender Man. Then we got paranoid and started noticing a lot of random, yet connected, details. And then I broke my I-pod because I was playing the Slender app, and dropped it out of fear.)_**

Danny Rand's POV

Location: Little Italy, Lower Manhattan, New York City

Time: 5:09 pm, nearing sunset; the day before the episode " Strange Days " occurs

Day-5; still five more days until the hunt

I was chatting with Ava at one of the many Italian restaurants along Mulberry Street. She had asked me what was wrong yesterday when I wasn't acting "myself". I told her that the Helicarrier wasn't the best place to discuss that particular topic, so I invited her to eat dinner with me in Little Italy. (You could say I scored a date. ;})

Our waiter handed us our menus, and asked us what we wanted for our beverages. Ava requested a glass of Sierra Mist, while I ordered ice water.

" So , Danny... about yesterday...", Ava began. " Ya mind telling me what went on?"

" Not at all, but it's kinda...disturbing." I squirmed a little in my chair.

" Almost killing Flash, going into 'termination mode' with Sam, and starting a fight with Luke, who is your best friend, is _disturbing_ to you? Maybe we should try a different adjective there.", Ava pointed out.

I cringed as she retold my poor decisions. " Okay, okay. I wasn't acting myself _at all_."

"Yeah, more like Doctor Doom.", she scoffed.

" It was that bad?"

" More or less. So what happened, anyway?"

I sipped on my water for a bit, and replied." I was just feeling some wierd vibes, that's all. I felt strangely paranoid, though."

" They don't usually make you feel paranoid?"

" Well, no. Usually I can sense other people's chi and read their thoughts and emotions from that. But this was.. different. It was as if another force was reading my chi, and I could sense it. Like Peter and his 'Spider Sense.' "

" So someone was spiritually stalking you. Okay then. ", Ava paused for a bit and asked, " What does chi look like?"

" Imagine everything non-living is grey. Then imagine that the living organisms have specific colors or sounds. Certain objects, like corpses or artifacts, have a trace of chi energy around them. Artifacts have a more-magical trace or an imprint of their past wielder. Corpses have an imprint of the past soul that inhabited that body."

" Do ghosts or other departed souls have an energy?", she asked.

" Yes; most of them have a periwinkle color with no sound, while more malevolent spirits are black or dark red. "- I paused.-"You know, I'm glad you brought that up."

" Why?", she inquired.

" Before I turned into a psychopath yesterday, I felt this strange presence overcome me."

" So like a possession or something?"

Our waiter came back , and asked us if we were ready to order. I ordered a Caesar salad with Italian dressing, and no Bacon Bits, while Ava ordered a Blanca De Rossa calzone.

I watched closely as our waiter left. After making sure he was gone, I replied, " Not really. More like I could feel the spirit's emotions and subconsciously acted in sync with them. I was in control, but something else was motivating me, similar to a second consience. "

Her eyes flashed with understanding, and then said, " That sounds like my amulet. Sometimes I can feel tiger-like instincts and I sometimes act upon them."

" Yeah, but this was full of anger and destruction. I asked myself,' Why did I just do that?" as Coach Monroe escorted me to Coulson's office."

" Did you notice anything else yesterday?"

I thought for a bit. " I heard chanting about darkness... I think somebody called my name, as well. Also, nightmares awaited me when I slept for the past week."

" Well, since it is Sunday, the day of rest, maybe you'll sleep well for once.", Ava mused.

Sighing, I said,"I hope so, Ava."

Unfortunately, such was not the case. I walked into my peaceful room aboard the Helicarrier, and felt something follow me. Sitting down on a mat on the floor, I tried to meditate, for it was a calming practice. As soon as I sat down into the correct position, I quickly scrambled to my feet, feeling vulnerable while sitting.

Eventually, two o' clock in the morning came around, and I was hiding under a pile of blankets using my chi as a flashlight. The dark presence slithered around my room, circling me like a pack of hungry wolves. _Maybe this thing is Venom_, I thought. The feeling of the symbiote made me shudder under the blankets, and I stared more intently at the moving mass of shadows. Tendrils of darkness shot out at me, and I palm-striked it, only to have my hand and chi-energy consumed by a dark ooze. It began wrapping around my body faster than I could scream, and it began constricting my torso. I began wheezing, for it was difficult to breathe. A tentril crawled over my mouth and nose, suffocating me and muffling my screams. I writhed in midair as the darkness gripped me like a giant fist; it closed in tighter around me, and I felt something inside me crush. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I slumped over, and fell to the ground hard as the tendrils release me. I heard something whisper,  
" Sssweet dreamssss, Danielll.", before I blacked out.


	3. Percy Vs Slender I

**( A/N: I changed the category for a reason. It used to be under Ultimate Spider Man/ Slender, and is now under Percy J./ Slender. It will still be crossed over with everything listed in the first chapter, though.  
Most of the "He"s are capitalized because Percy doesn't know who Slender is yet, by the way.)**

Percy's POV

Location: The Camp Gates

Time: 3:47 p.m.

Day-5; still five more days until the hunt

My mom and I pulled up at the gate near the strawberry fields. Argus, our security guy, checked me into the camp, and started a conversation with my mom. I walked over there, just in time to hear her say goodbye to Argus. She drove off right as I stepped back over to the gates. I waved goodbye, and wondered if it was the last one she would ever get from me. Argus patted my shoulder, and herded me towards Chiron. It started raining as soon as I was five yards away from the gate. _Great, Percy, great._

As I walked toward the Big House, I lamented a lot more than I was used to, and I concentrated on one subject a lot more than a kid with ADHD usually does. You see, I got to thinking that Argus would have to go through that thing in the woods to protect me, and I wasn't even sure if my mom was safe. Now I really felt guilty for being a screw-up. I trudged through the worn pathways, winding my way toward Chiron and, ugh, Mr.D, another thing always trying to make my life worse.

" Perseus Jackson.", a voice crooned in my left ear. The sound of that voice still sends chills up my spine to this very day; it sound like a combination of a snake's hiss, Voldemort's voice, a ghost's moan, and the sound at the bottom of the ocean. At first I thought it was Mr.D.

I slowly looked over my shoulder. That faceless thing I saw before was standing behind me. _How could it speak? That thing doesn't have a mouth... , _I wondered.

" Only a brave few are foolish enough to look. I have to give you credit, though. None have ever sought to see me twice.", It hissed.

I faced him fully. He ( I guessed it was a "he" from the body) was dressed in a suit tailored for a funeral (hopefully it won't be mine), He had really long fingers and legs, his torso was stretched out of proportion, his skin was milky white, and He had twelve thick, black tentacles about the same size as an adult boa constrictor. My eyes widened as I took in his entire body, which was taller than a mortal man; He was as tall as my dad in godly form.

He chuckled, a weird, raspy one, too. "You are brave, Perseus. As brave as that child of Athena I met."

My eyes flashed, and I glared at him. "What child of Athena?" I began to shake with anger and fear.

He laughed at me. I hated it. I hated his laugh;it echoed in my mind and taunted me.

I pulled out Riptide, and screamed," ANSWER ME, YOU DUMBFUCK! WHAT CHILD OF ATHENA? TELL ME, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

He smiled wrapped one of his tentacles around the blade of my sword. " Isn't this a bit dangerous for a thirteen-year-old?"

I pulled the sword back to me, like a game of tug-of-war. It cut a thin scar along the side of his appendage, and Riptide broke free.

He yelped, and recoiled. The cut bled the color of the River Styx, a very dark green, for a few seconds, and then it healed.

I glared at him fiercely. " Answer me."

He hissed, and then tried to skewer me with one of his tentacles. I dodged and slashed, ripping apart black flesh. If I hadn't moved in time, I would have been a Percy-kabob.

He growled, and his tentacles waved around his back, like Medusa's head of snakes.

" Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson! I'll be watching both of you from now on! You brought this curse upon yourself!", he shrieked.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!", I yelled as I dove at Him, sword pointing down.

His tentacles intercepted my strike, and knocked me out of the air. I rolled under his thighs as I landed, and brought my sword up.  
I skimmed the fabric on his back, tearing it to pieces, while slicing off eight of his tentacles. The remaining four wrapped around my body, and I dropped Riptide. He kicked my sword twenty feet away into a deepening puddle, and began to tighten his grip around my body.

Breathing hard, He wheezed, " I underestimated you, son of Poseidon. And I have paid the price."- He moved the stumps of his previous appendages. " But I will extract revenge." He began crushing my lungs, and I couldn't breathe.

_Need to breathe..._, I thought._ But can't...I need air...No, water!_

I looked at the growing rain puddles behind Him. I began controlling the water my hand, and felt a less-intense gut-pulling sensation inside me.  
I made it slither silently through the air behind him.

When the water was directly above his head, I wheezed, " Not today. Not ever."

I dropped it on his head, soaking both of us. I made the water curl around my body, so I could breathe.

He let go of me, and I hovered in the air, cased completely in water, My hair waved as if it was underwater, and I couldn't help but feeling that usual aura of power that I get when I'm wet.

He fell to his knees, powerless and weak. " A simple mistake.", He coughed." I will be watching you, Perseus!"

" It's Percy." I grabbed Riptide out of the water, and pointer it at his throat. " Now where is Annabeth?"

He stayed silent, and I stepped on his chest hard.

He exhaled painfully. " Why don't you ask her for yourself?", he asked sarcastically.

I was about to cut off his head, but he moved fast. I grazed over his eye socket, and left a long, bloody scar there.

He stood on one knee, and was easily five feet tall. He gingerly touched the side of his face, and moved his hand quickly away when He felt the cut.

" Who are you!?", I yelled in outrage.

" One of your newest enemies.", He replied before disappearing in a cloud of black darkness.

"Uh, Percy?" A voice said.

Instinctively, I slashed at the source. Grover , my satyr friend, ducked, and exclaimed," Eeep!", before he hit the ground.

His eyes widened, and he moved his hand off of the top of his head." What the heck, Percy!?"

"Sorry, man. Just a little creeped out."

Grover stood up, and muttered," Friends don't decapitate each other just because one was creeped out, ya know."

" I said I was sorry."

" And who were you sword-fighting anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows."You didn't see all of what _just happened?"_

" No. I just came over because the empathy link was bothering me. Thought you were in trouble."

( Grover has this empathy link thing that he bestowed on me when some giant kidnapped him when he went looking for Pan. We can relay thoughts, emotions, dreams, sometimes even experiences, to each other because of the link.)

" I _was_."

" Well, you're fine now. Let's go see Chiron." He put his hand on my shoulder, and we started walking to the Big House.

" Sounds good to me."

" And Annabeth and Thalia have loads to tell you as soon as we get there.", he chattered.

I looked at him." They're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

I shook the thought off. " No reason."


	4. The Visitor Destroys My Room

**(A/N: Please review, or write your own versions. Also, if you look in The Cap Keepers, you may just get a chance to get a free review for one of your stories, or a friend's.**

**My goal for this story:Update near the 20th of every month, or before that. Mostly because nobody reviews. And I would review, but everybody who has ever favorited/followed has no entries to the site... :/ ... And back to Daniel!**

**- The Onyx Dragon)**

Location: ?

Time: ?

Day: -?; The hunt starts in Unknown days.

Danny Rand's POV

_The darkness felt morbid and violent. But even in the pitch black, I could see. Or at least sense what was near me._

_But what did I sense? Well, the darkness made it fuzzy, but I believe there was a visitor in front of me, with a snake behind him._

_How did this knowledge come to me? As I said, I could sense it._

_The "Visitor", as I refer to him, was wearing a hooded robe like the monks in K'un L'un. He had a pale white face, and his eyes were not human, but they looked more like a glyph of sorts. Each eye was a circle with two diagonal slash lines through it, like an X. He was smiling, though, and I had this odd notion that he had no mouth, just a simple curve drawn on with... blood._

_That "face"...it went well with the beast slithering behind it._

_The snake was black, but it's glowing, pupiless, red eyes flashed, illuminating the long, needle-like teeth connected to Its powerful-looking jaws. The snake curled around the feet of the Visitor, and Its neck arched behind, similar to a swan's posture._

_The Visitor focused on me all the while, and his gaze made me feel nauseous, like the time I fought Vertigo. Before I was about to black out, the Visitor moved one of his arms, and pointed to me. One white index finger was seen out of the robe, and the snake began writhing at his feet._

_Suddenly, it shot out at me. The last thing I saw before I fell unconsious was the jaws of the serpent opening, revealing those white needle-like teeth._  
_Despite the fact that I was unconsious, I could feel something attacking me, trying to rip me apart-_

"AAAAHHHHH!", I woke up, screaming, writhing and kicking, at whatever was entangling me.

"Danny, stop!", Ava's voice commanded me. " It's just me!"

I froze, and let her pull the blankets off of me. " Thank you, Ava."

The dim light through my window illuminated her tired face, a faded purple pajama shirt, and her mop of bed-head.

She noticed my observance, and said," I'm not the worst-looking thing in your room, ya know. Have you seen this place?"

"No". I rubbed my head, looked around, and inhaled with shock. It appeared as if a miniature hurricane came through. The mat I was sleeping on earlier was shredded, and my bookshelf was knocked over, obliberated, and novels were scattered everywhere. My favorite vase was shattered on the floor, and most of my tapestries from K'un L'un were on the floor, ripped to pieces. The blankets that were constricting me had to be cut with Ava's steel claws, because they were wound that tight around my body. It also seemed that black ink splattered the tan walls.

I exhaled."What happened?"

She shook her head. " No clue. I woke up to your screaming, and walked in here. It looked like you were fighting demons on the floor in your sleep, and the place was already wrecked when I came in."

I collapsed back onto the floor. " I'm glad S.H.I.E.L.D. has good insurance."

Ava laughed. "So...need help picking this place up?"

I paused for a minute, and replied. "No, but do you have a lot of duct tape and wood glue handy?"

" Sam? Maybe. Me? Nope."

"Okay, how about some security footage?"

" Not on hand, but I know where the surveilance room is."

I picked myself up. " Lead the way."

A few minutes later, Ava and I were in a spacey room with a lot of T.V's., a lot of wires, a lot of VHS tapes, a lot of flash drives, and a lot of things used for storing any data and notes.

"Where do we start?", I asked.

Ava began inspecting the control panels near a desk, attatched to the viewing center."Well, the VHS tapes are obviously from the 90's. So, since this thing has a rewind button, let's go find your room footage."

I found my room, and pointed to it. " Found."

"Okay, then." Ava began pressing buttons, and the main screen showed the footage for my room.

"Okay, now rewind to about three o' clock this morning."

Ava's face displayed concern. "So, not a restful sleep after all."

My eyes widened as I thought back to our dinner conversation. " It's Monday!?"

"Yep. Luckily for you, it's a holiday. And, um, look at the screen."

I turned my head. Ava played the footage, and you could see me collapse from exhaustion. Five seconds later, the footage turned to static.

"Weird, right?", Ava commented. " And here's six thirty."

The footage fast-forwarded to the exact moment sunlight should have hit my window. Then everything went back to normal. Me sleeping on my mat, everything not destroyed, and a fracton of a second later, it turned to where I was thrashing in the air, off of the ground, and my room was wrecked by some invisible force that I was fighting. The destruction seemed to be abnormal, in some small way, though. And then I dropped to the ground, still thrashing, when Ava walked in.

"Ava, can you rewind it to the exact moment everything went crazy, and play it in slow motion?"

She began typing commands. " Why?"

"I can't help but feel like I missed something."

"Okay. Here it is."

The footage played in slow motion, and you could see a lot more details; how powerful and desparately I was writhing, how hard I was kicking, and how much effort was put into destroying my room. Then my bookshelf was knocked over, and I was really scared by then.

"Ava, pause it!", I said urgently.

"Okay. Hey, what's with the blow-mark on the back of your bookshelf?"

The footage paused, and I saw what Ava had observed. The wood had cracked and splintered, as if someone had punched it with a lot of force. The mark that was left was a rough crack, but it was indented in the shape of a circle, and only two cracks were overlapping that circle. Two X-shaped cracks.

My eyes widened, and I stared at the screen like a man that stares at Death. " Oh no."

"What's 'Oh-No'?", Ava asked me.

"No time to explain; I got to get somewhere." I ran out of the surveillance room, and went toward my room.

I stopped at my door, and knocked. There was no reply in any way, and I entered.

My room was still a wreck. After poking through the rubble, I noticed that every crack, every blow, and every dent was exactly like that glyph.

I ran my fingers over the dent in the bookshelf, and leaned on the wall. My arm touched that black substance, and I recoiled. The feeling it gave me felt like I was electricuted, except that same morbid feeling as in my dream sent volts through my body, instead of actual energy.

I moved over to my tapestries, and examined them. The once-beautiful colors mixed into this inky, swirling black. I hung it back on the wall, along with the other two, and stood back. The tapestries had turned from a portrait of a Japanese garden to that black sephent from my dream. It looked like Shao Lao, exept it was black, more terrifying, and it grasped two glowing spheres in each of it's claws. One sphere was gold, like my chi, and the other was a swirling mass of sea green and aquamarine blue.

"He's out to find me.", I murmured to myself, while touching the golden sphere. My hand subconsiously moved to the other, and I whispered, " As well as someone else. I must find them..."


End file.
